


Put my Heart in Writing

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance Novel, Secret Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri writes gay romance novels whenever his dates fail.Victor loves reading gay romance novels to remind him that love can happen.





	Put my Heart in Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 301 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend.  
> I've had so much fun with these that I've decided to keep this an option, see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The third of the third batch. A writer prompt. I added these as an option somebody would chose it and I was so very happy when I got it. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

When was the last time Yuuri had gone on a date that did not end up with him hunched behind his laptop putting into words how it should have gone, how there should have been butterflies or even just a mild attraction that would tickle ones annoyance. Anything but the boring silence between redone phrases neither really had bothered to put any real emotions into it. 

By morning he can sent a message to his agent he might have another novel for him ready to go over by the end of the month. The replay he gets is filled with epithets, which is just embarrassing for somebody working in any literary field, but he knows she only does so as she is overly happy to have heard of him, or better said his alias, again. 

Not for the first time he wonders what she would say when she finds out her critically acclaimed romance novelist is not some thirty something housewife writing gay love stories to fill some fetish, but a twenty three year old male student who is just writing about the loves he had hoped to live through in life. 

A second mail pops up from his agent and upon opening he already knows what she will be asking, she has been asking it since she took over from his first agent upon retirement, seeing the words typed out in which she indeed request to see him maybe consider doing some meet and greets when the new book would come out. He simply sends the same email back he always does.

 

The next few months he moves around campus to get to his classes and training sessions in time, to busy to go out on dates. Which has nothing to do with the new coach his dancing crew managed to get only a day after he had sent the finished manuscript to his agent. 

Who is he lying to, it has everything to do with Victor Nikiforov. The moment that man walked into the training hall Yuuri fell his heart fall for him. When Victor started to dance to show them the new choreography he new he had been staring. His best friend had been very clear about it. 

Although even Phichit had the decency to never do it in front of Victor, as Yuuri was certain he would die a thousand deaths if Victor ever knew of his pining heart. Phichit had tried to convince him that he could see if Victor was interested in Yuuri by setting them up on a date, but Yuuri refused. 

There was no way he could ever go back to dancing in the same room with him if the date failed, and that was if Victor wouldn't simply decline on the invite. Yuuri was convinced that a man looking as fine as him could have a picking of any man or woman he wanted. He even pointed out that it wasn't even certain Victor was even interested in man at all.  
Luckily Phichit had to agree about that, making Yuuri think that that would be the end of it, except it wasn't. By the next training session Phichit had somehow found out that not only was Victor into men, he was exclusively into them. Knowing that did not make it any easier for Yuuri to deal with Victor at all. 

Now he had to deal with the knowledge that Victor would be sharing his sheets with a man one day that would very likely not be Yuuri. A set of thoughts he truly rather did not want to have anything to do with as it would eventually just break his heart when it happened. 

With only a week before his newest novel came out and his final exams done Yuuri finds himself accepting to go on a date with a member of another dance crew. The man admitting he had been liking Yuuri for a while now, and Yuuri just not wanting to stay in alone for the evening. 

The date was a disaster. Not even a small one, an all round disaster, the kind that if he would put it in one of his books people would call it fake. He should have asked about the guy's past some more before accepting, as yes he had been liking Yuuri for a while, turned out it had been that affection that had let to the ending of his last relationship. 

So finding out that the restaurant that he had chosen was the exact restaurant his ex worked at, would not have been a big issue if the reveal had not happened by a whole plate of pasta being tossed over Yuuri's head. And not by the ex, no this was done by the guy's sister who happened to be dining in the restaurant at the same time they were there. 

Being called a whore and a homewrecker while white sauce was slowly dripping down his shirt into his naval was not a situation he had ever thought he would have been in. And having his date just aggravating his attacker by making innuendo remarks about cleaning him up later, did not help at all. The looks on both of their faces when Yuuri made the manager toss both of them out of the restaurant, claiming that this was something between the two of them not him, was priceless. 

Once his date was tossed out Yuuri accepted the offer of the manager to use the staff room to get out of his clothes so that he could let it cleaned for him. He had just walked into the room to find himself cornered by the ex, who had given him another ear full about apparently getting between people in a relationship. 

It had taken Yuuri quite some time explaining that he could not be blamed for that as he and his date had never even talked before he had asked Yuuri out. He was just glad the guy believed him and took his clothes to the cleaners while he was put in a t-shirt with the logo of the restaurant on the pocket and the spare pants his date's ex had in their locker. 

Thinking nothing worse could come out of this night he had walked back into the restaurant to finally get to eating his dinner only to spot Victor sitting at one of the more romantic tables in the back together with a man with beautiful brown hair. Realizing that he recognized the other man as Swiz choreographer Masumi Giacometti, feels his heart break. This was exactly the type of man he had always thought Victor would end up with. 

He ducks into the toilet right when a man with two toned blond hair steps out, the wink he gets when the man asks if he's alright makes Yuuri burst into tears. So the next twenty minutes are spend ruining a complete strangers dress shirt. Not that Chris says he really minds, if he wasn't married he would definitely make a pass on someone as pretty as Yuuri, so just being able to comfort him was more then enough. Once his tears dried up, Chris escorted him to his table, this luckily shielded him to see Victor and his date a second time. When Yuuri wanted to pay he was surprised to find out that apparently the bill had been settled by Chris when he had left earlier.  
Victor was in a good mood for the next few days during practice and when Yuuri told Phichit it had to be because he was getting great sex with his boyfriend he did not meant to sound so bitter. Or be overheard, even if it was a mishearing. Making Victor congratulating him on getting a boyfriend at the end of the training quite embarrassing. 

He had to admit that he had meant that he was talking about Victor not himself. So when Victor admitted that he wasn't dating anyone Yuuri just looked at him for a moment. Victor even goes and informs Yuuri he hasn't gone on a date in over three years. If it wasn't for his best friend and his husband dragging him to restaurants and movies he would spend ll his time reading books cocooned on his sofa. 

“I swear Chris and Masumi are what you can call my one line with civilization outside dancing, and they are both choreographers as well. You might even have heard of them.” Victor smiles at Yuuri who's mouth is dropped open. How could it that he hadn't recognized Christophe Giacometti. He buries his face in his hands. 

Victor just chuckles when Yuuri tells him he had seen him with only one of them and assumed they were dating. He couldn't believe he had just assumed something like that. In his embarrassment he even tells Victor exactly how his date happened, finding out that Chris had told them about the cutey he had comforted in the toilet. Yuuri truly wants to sink through the ground and die. 

“Uhm, Yuuri. There is one thing I was wondering though. I… um… would you like… well maybe.” Victor takes a deep breath. “If you don't mind a guy who reads romance novels, would you like to go and get something to drink with me. The local bookshop has a lovely tea corner and my favorite author just dropped a new one and it came in today.” Victor's blush is adorable and Yuuri simply nods.

So why did he have to see the man he has feelings for sit across the table reading his latest novel with the most beautiful smile on his face one ever saw. 

It takes Yuuri two weeks and seven dates to admit to Victor that not only did he like people reading romance novels, he loved it when Victor read his. But maybe not out loud when they were snuggling on the couch together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
